


My Little Steven Universe

by GothicDeetz



Series: My Little Steven Universe [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, Crash Landing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Other, Post-Episode s08e25-26 School Raze, References to Canon, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Steven, the Diamonds, and Spinel crash land into Equestria and make friends with the Mane Six.





	1. Prologue

The past few months had flown by rather quickly and Steven had since turned seventeen. His own birthday had been pretty much a disaster. The Diamonds had each gotten him gifts that were much too big for him to open. Despite this, they all still promised that they would get him gifts that were much smaller for his next birthday.

And Spinel? 

Well, Spinel didn't have any clue as to what a gift even was. Something that Steven himself thought had to do with the fact that she had spent the last six millennia all alone. Spinel did, however, provide some good entertainment though and Steven had enjoyed each and every second of that.

Steven could tell that Spinel was a little bit nervous, even when entertaining. The poor teen had to spend the next day and a half trying to comfort her - to no avail. This was not how he'd planned to spend the time after his birthday. 

When Steven's attempts proved to be useless, he turned to the Diamonds for help.

Not even they could comfort the small, Pink Gem. Spinel being nervous was something that didn't just concern Steven. But the Diamonds as well.


	2. One

A tired Steven rolled over in his sleep. He wanted at least one full night of sleep to be fully free of interruptions. While it wasn't that he didn't mind the Diamonds calling him nonstop via his very own Diamond Communicator, he kinda wished that they didn't do so whilst he was asleep. 

Steven was suddenly woken up by the sound of his Diamond Communicator activating. 'Not again...' The teen tirelessly thought to himself. 

He sighed in annoyance. What did the Diamonds want this time. 

The last time they'd contacted him on the Diamond Line earlier that very same night, they let him know that they couldn't find Spinel anywhere. Steven literally had to tell them to look in his mother's old room. 

That turned out to be where she was. Much to the Great Diamond Authority's complete and utter surprise. 

Steven climbed out of his bed and slowly made his way over towards where he usually kept his communicator. As he picked up the device, Steven let out a quiet sigh.

On the other end of the Diamond Line, White Diamond, the leader of the Diamond Authority and ruler of Gemkind, was shown staring back at him, a small smile on her face. She appeared to be on her own, much to Steven's surprise.

"White? Where are Yellow and Blue?"

White's smile faltered. "Yellow and Blue...They're out dealing with something right now. They're not going to be back for at least a little while. I'm on my own for now, so to pass the time, I decided to call you on the Diamond Line."

"Why?"

"Just felt like talking to you."

"You just called me on the Diamond Line because you wanted to talk to me?"

White nodded in response.

"White...look, it's the middle of the night. Can't I at least get some sleep? You and the others can call me again in the morning..." Steven yawned. "When I'm far more awake."

White didn't seem to be listening. What she said next annoyed Steven. "No can do, Starlight." 

She smirked at the teen and he grumbled. Something that indicated that he was tired and did, in fact, want to go back to bed. But White had other ideas. She wanted Steven to stay up and talk to her as long as he possibly could. 

"White...please?"

White tilted her head to the side, letting Steven know that she wanted to talk to him all night. Steven let out an annoyed sounding sigh as he began speaking to White again. "I'll stay up and talk to you, White. But as soon as Yellow and Blue return from whatever it is they're doing, I'm going back to bed, okay."

"Steven, I want to talk to you even after Yellow and Blue get back. They want to speak to you as well."

"Fine!"

"First off." White clasped her fingers together. "Spinel said that she saw a yet-to-be explored Planet over near her and Pink's secret Garden. Do you want to come with us to explore it?"


	3. Two

Steven let out a sigh. Why did he have to agree to stay up all night and talk to White? Only she could answer that. 

The door to the throne room slid open, directing White's attention away from Steven. "Ahh..." White spoke, a smile on her face. "Yellow, Blue. I wasn't even expecting you guys to be back for at least a while. Did whatever it was you were doing not take that long?"

"Yeah..." Was all Yellow said in response.

"White, were you talking to Steven without us?" Blue asked.

"Yeah... why?" 

"Well...your Diamond Communicator appears to be out but it's not active at the moment." 

White's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"White." Yellow focused her attention on the Elder Diamond. "We can talk to Steven in the morning. I really think it's best that we leave him alone for the time being. Is that alright with you?"

"No...it's not alright. I want to try calling him on the Diamond Line again."

Yellow and Blue exchanged concerned glances with each other. It was going to be a long few hours. 

Right?

Wrong...

"No...no...no..." An annoyed White said to herself. 

Both Blue and Yellow stood a few feet away from their leader, nervously watching on as she paced back and forth inside the throne room. Sure an hour had passed since both Blue and Yellow had returned from whatever it was they were doing but that didn't mean that they were bored. They had plenty of things to do and pacing around wasn't one of them.

White didn't need to spend a few hours doing just that...did she? Blue and Yellow both wanted to tell her to stop. But since they were used to her telling them what to do, they didn't know how to tell her.

"Yellow, Blue? Is there something troubling you guys?"

Yellow just glanced to the side, her nervousness growing. White solely focused her attention on the Yellow skinned Diamond, a smile on her face. "You know you guys can tell me what's troubling you, right."

"Yellow and I are starting to get bored of you constantly pacing around. We'd like you to stop."

"Why?" 

"I...uhhh..." Blue turned and left the throne room.

Yellow turned to White, now concerned for Blue. "Aren't we going to go after her?"

"We should give her some space. Go check on her later. Right now we should go ahead and call Steven on the Diamond Line."

"Um, White, you know we can't do that if Blue isn't here. She really wants to speak to Steven. Besides, it's still nighttime. I really think we should wait until a little bit later to call Steven on the Diamond Line. That way we can give both Steven and Blue some alone time. Like I said earlier, we're not going to call Steven unless Blue is here."

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Do you want to do anything in the meantime?"

Yellow nodded. "All I can think about doing is checking on Blue. Is that okay with you?"

"UGH...Fine!"

Yellow and White left the throne room, their minds set on making sure their fellow Diamond was okay.


	4. Three

What White and Yellow didn't know was that Blue had already flown all the way out towards the Earth to spend some time with Steven. 

Yellow sighed as she focused her attention solely on White. "You don't think Blue's actually left Homeworld yet, White?" 

"I'm not too sure. But we can check if we want."

"Okay."

When both Yellow and White reached their destination, they were surprised to see that Blue's landing pad was empty. No ship in sight. Yellow and White looked at each other. Where had Blue even gone. Yellow and White hoped she wasn't on the Earth or on her way there.

White focused her attention on two Gems standing below her and Yellow and cleared her throat, grabbing the Gems' attention. They looked up at the two Diamonds, concerned. One of the two Gems spoke up. "Was there something that the two of you needed?"

Yellow silently glanced towards the empty landing pad and then at the two Gems below her and White. "You two didn't happen to see a Blue ship leave the planet, did you?"

"Yes! Just a few short minutes ago."

"Did it look like an armship?" White asked.

"Yes."

As the two Gems turned and left, Yellow focused her attention on White. "She only just left. We have plenty of time to catch up with her."

White sighed. "That's only if she hasn't made it to the Earth by now, Yellow."

"Well...we could form the Diamond Mech and get to the Earth."

"Yellow, wouldn't the Diamond Mech look a little weird if it was just your armship attached to my headship?" 

"We've formed the Diamond Mech using only three ships before. Come on, White. It's not that weird. I'm sure it's fine. Once we get to the Earth we can ask Blue to attach her ship."

"Fine!" White groaned. "We can form the Mech using only two ships.

White turned out to be right. The Diamond Mech did, in fact, turn out to look a little weird formed with just two ships. But neither Yellow nor White minded. They were both focused on getting to the Earth to see if Blue was there.

They had both hope and a feeling that she was there.

Upon getting to the Earth and entering the atmosphere around twenty minutes later, Yellow and White were both surprised to find that Blue was already there. Her armship was on top of the hill where Steven's house was. Said Diamond was laying on her stomach a few hundred feet away from the Beach House, her right hand resting against her chin.

Yellow quietly took a few steps towards her fellow Diamond and cleared her throat, grabbing Blue's attention. "Uh, Blue? What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Steven." Blue replied with a smile. "Why?" 

White quietly sighed, resting a hand against her forehead. "Blue, you do realize that it's still nighttime. Right?"

"Is it? It looks to me like it's daytime right now, White." 

"But it's not-." White groaned. "Never mind."


	5. Four

The sun had just now risen and all three of the Diamonds were now laying on their backs on the beach a few hundred feet away from the Beach House. Their eyes were focused on the daytime sky. Waiting that long for Steven to even exit his house was enough to become a little too boring to the Diamonds. Laying still on their backs and staring at the sky seemed to be all three of the Diamonds could do as hour after long hour passed by. 

How long was it going to take Steven to notice that they were there?

Apparently not that long.

Steven tirelessly rubbed his eyes as he exited his house and silently made his way down the stairs. Stopping in front of the Diamonds, Steven stared up at them, tired but confused as to why they were there. He cleared his throat, annoyed, alerting all three of the Diamonds to his presence. 

"Hi Steven!" All three Diamonds said in unison, sitting upright and staring down towards the teen boy. 

"How long have you guys all been here?" Steven tirelessly asked, rubbing his eyes again and letting out a quiet yawn. 

"Blue got here not too long before Yellow and I did." White calmly explained. "We've actually been here a few hours."

"A FEW HOURS?!" Steven shouted. "Are you guys serious?! Why couldn't you let me get some sleep?"

"Well..." White nervously glanced to the side. "Blue got a little upset that she didn't get to call you on the Diamond Line last night so she came here to see if you could spend a little time with her."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Anyway..." White continued. "Yellow wanted to see if Blue was okay and I wanted to know if you were still interested in coming with us to explore that Planet Spinel found."

"I'd still like to, White. Just let me get ready." When Steven noticed the Diamonds frowning, he sighed and turned towards them again. "Tell you guys what. You can take the Diamond Mech back to Homeworld and meet you guys there. I think that Spinel should come too...since she knows where that planet is."

The Diamonds nodded in response.


	6. Five

As soon as the Diamonds landed their ships on Homeworld and entered their throne room, they were immediately surprised to find Spinel sat upside down on Pink's throne. Blue reached her right hand out and scooped the small, Pink Gem up.

"Spinel?" Blue asked. "How long have you been here?"

Spinel giggled. "I've been here for a while. I was wondering where you were. When I entered the throne room, it was empty. So I just sat myself down in Pink's throne and waited."

"You've been in that same position for a few hours?"

"Yep."

The warp pad in the Diamonds' throne room activated and Steven jumped off of it, making his way over towards the Diamonds and Spinel. He had his Cheeseburger Backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Hey guys! I'm ready to go."

"Great." Was all White said. 

Blue and Yellow nodded, Blue bending down and placing Spinel, gently, down on the floor. She turned, scooping Steven up and placing him on her shoulder. He smiled softly up at her and she returned the smile, a soft giggle escaping her throat.

Yellow bent down and scooped Spinel up, placing the small, Pink Gem on her shoulder. Spinel happily swung her legs back and forth as Yellow began to leave the throne room, White, Blue, and Steven not far behind her.


	7. Six

The Diamond Mech, minus the legs, took off. It soared through the sky until it reached Spinel and Pink's secret garden. Spinel stared at the garden before turning and focusing her attention on a planet not far from it.

"It's over there." 

"Thank you, Spinel." White carefully maneuvered the Diamond Mech towards the Planet.

Out of the corner of her eye, Blue noticed that Steven was seated in one corner of the Diamond Mech, his arm resting against his chin and his eyes focused on the stars shown outside White's headship. 

Blue lay on her stomach a few feet away from the teen, her attention focusing on him. "Steven, is everything okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure?" Yellow asked.

"I'm fine, guys. Really, I am."

White turned her head in concern. "You don't sound like you're fine, Steven."

"But I am."

White sighed to herself, focusing her attention back on the Planet she was maneuvering the Diamond Mech towards. Noticing something wrong, the Eldest Diamond let out an audible gasp. This directed the attention of everyone else on the ship on her. 

A concerned Yellow took a few steps towards White. "White? Is something wrong?"

"YEAH!" A frantic sounding White replied. "The Diamond Mech is on fire! We're going to crash."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else on the ship shouted in unison.


	8. Seven

White huffed, motioning for her fellow Diamonds, Steven, and Spinel to join her. As they did so, she focused her attention back on the Diamond Mech, trying desperately to control it. But it was too late. The Diamond Mech was going to crash and there was nothing that any of them could do about it.

Everyone on the Diamond Mech braced themselves for the worst but the sound of clanging confused them. White was the first to react, getting the feeling that the Diamond Mech was gently being placed down somewhere. 

"What...just happened? Just a second ago, the Diamond Mech was on fire and about to crash." White confusedly placed a hoof against her forehead.

Wait...hoof?

White clearly didn't remember ever having hooves.

White looked herself over before turning around and focusing her attention towards her two fellow Diamonds, Steven, and Spinel. She could see that Yellow and Blue were also looking themselves over. It was clear that whatever had happened to her had happened to the two of them as well.

"You guys too, huh?"

Yellow and Blue looked over towards White then nodded in response to the Elder Diamond's question. Now White was confused. She focused her attention over towards both Steven and Spinel, getting even more confused when she noticed that neither one of the two of them had changed at all. Steven and Spinel looked the same as they did when they left Homeworld.

"Wait a minute. How come you two look the same but Yellow, Blue, and I look different and are all much smaller?"

"I'm not too sure. Maybe we can ask them." The Diamonds and Spinel turned around, their eyes focusing on where Steven was pointing. In the sky, floating right above them, the group of five saw a couple strange creatures. One Purple. One Blue.

What exactly were they? Steven, the Diamonds, and Spinel all desperately wanted to know.


	9. Eight

The two unidentified creatures each appeared to have looks of concern on their faces. When they noticed the group of five looking up at them, they entered the ship. As they both landed, White nervously took a few steps forwards them. She sighed quietly as she gestured to herself, Yellow, and Blue. "Uhhh...excuse me. But what exactly are we?"

"You're Ponies just like us." The Purple Creature replied with a smile.

Steven moved a little closer to the Purple Pony. He gestured to himself and then Spinel. "Then why aren't we Ponies?"

"Hmm..." The Purple Pony began to look Steven up and down. "I'm not too sure. You do look human though. Is that what you are? A human? I mean, I have seen humans before but they came in varying skin colors." The Pony gestured towards Spinel. "Quite similar to her."

Although confused as to why the Purple Pony would ask something like this, Steven still nodded before lifting up his shirt and showing his Gemstone off. "I'm half human actually." Steven calmly explained. The Purple Pony looked at it and then up towards him. Steven smiled back down at her. This Pony definitely reminded him of his friend, Pearl.

"Yes yes." White suddenly spoke up, halting the conversation that Steven was having with the Pony. "We get that we're Ponies but we still don't know what your names are."

"And we don't know yours. My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Rainbow Dash."

"Yo!" Rainbow Dash greeted, a smirk plastered on her face. Steven could tell that she was a lot like Amethyst. 

"Nice to meet you, Twilight, Rainbow. My name is Steven and this is Spinel, Blue Diamond, White Diamond, and Yellow Diamond."


	10. Nine

It took a while for the three now-ponified Diamonds to figure out how to fly. This was all brand new to the three of them after all. When Rainbow Dash saw that they were struggling to fly, she flew straight back in the ship and helped them fly. The Diamonds were all rather appreciative of that, each of them giving the stunned Pegasus a hug.

"Do they really need to hug me that tight?" Rainbow mouthed to Twilight. 

Twilight snickered at this before flying up to join Rainbow Dash in helping the Diamonds with their landing. All three were surprisingly good with landing, much to Twilight's and Rainbow's confusion. The two Ponies glanced at one another before flying over to join all of their brand new friends.

"Okay. Rainbow and I are headed back to Ponyville. Would you guys like to come with us?"

White took a few steps forwards. "Where and what is this 'Ponyville'?"

Twilight sighed then laughed. "Ponyville is the town we live in. It's just outside this forest."

"We're in a forest?" Spinel asked out of confusion and excitement.

"Pinkie much?" Rainbow mouthed to Twilight.

"Yep." Twilight responded.

Spinel became confused at this. "Who is this 'Pinkie' you're talking about?"


	11. Ten

Rainbow Dash, groaning, focused her attention on the confused Pink humanoid. "Pinkie is a friend of ours. You just reminded us of her. That's all."

"Can I meet her?" 

"Uhh...I guess."

Steven moved closer to Twilight and Rainbow. "Okay." He sighed, resting an arm on Spinel's shoulder. "We get that Spinel here reminds you guys of this 'Pinkie' Pony. But do you know who you guys remind me of?"

"No! Who?" Rainbow and Twilight ask in unison, their eyes wide with curiosity.

"My friends Amethyst and Pearl back home. Rainbow, you're a lot like Amethyst. Twilight, you're a lot like Pearl."

"In what way?" Twilight asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Similar personalities."

Twilight sighed and turned. The mention of the word 'Pearl' brought back memories of when she and her friends visited the underwater kingdom of Seaquestria. 

"Amethyst sounds like an awesome friend. I'd like to meet her."

Twilight turned to face her friend, clearly annoyed. "Rainbow Dash!"

"What?!"

Twilight sighed again before focusing her attention on Steven. "As much as I'd like to meet this 'Pearl' friend of yours, Steven. Now's not the time. Right now, we just need to focus on fixing your very strange looking multicolored object. There is a lot of damage so it will probably take some time before it's fully fixed. Why don't you guys come and stay in my castle for the time being?" 

Steven, the Diamonds, and Spinel nodded in response. That sounded like a great idea.


	12. Eleven

"Okay." Steven responded with a smile.

Twilight smiled, using her magic to levitate a very confused looking Steven and Spinel into the air before motioning for Rainbow and the Diamonds to follow her. Rainbow followed. But the Diamonds? They stayed put.

Rainbow turned, an annoyed look on her face. "Are you guys coming or what?"

"Yeah. We're coming."

"Then hurry up."

Rainbow was stopped by a confused White's question. "Wait? How do you fly again?"

She groaned and turned again. Seriously? She didn't want to spend her day having to show the Diamonds how to fly...again. Rainbow focused her attention on Twilight and the Alicorn gave her a simple nod, annoying the Pegasus even more. She huffed and glared at the Alicorn.

"Do I really have to do this?"

Twilight looked over towards the Diamonds and then up towards Rainbow. "They seem like they really want you to teach them to fly."

"Seriously?! I already taught them how to fly at least once today."

"Rainbow, look." Twilight sighed. "Steven, Spinel, and I will head back to Ponyville. You and the Diamonds can meet us there once you finish teaching them to fly."

"FINE!" As Twilight trotted away, Steven and Spinel still in her magic, Rainbow Dash turned to face the Diamonds. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she continued to speak. "Now-."


	13. Twelve

Twilight Sparkle trotted into Ponyville and stopped, releasing both Steven and Spinel from her magic. She turned and addressed the two humanoids. "Keep a low profile, please. We don't want anypony freaking out."

"Anypony?" Steven scratched his head in confusion. "Twilight, what are you talking about?" 

"Heh...sorry about that, Steven."

"It's okay, Twilight."

Twilight Sparkle smiled up at him and turned, heading into the town. Steven and Spinel both followed the Alicorn, nervously looking around at every single one of the Ponies that were now staring at them. It was as if they'd never seen a humanoid in their lives. 

Had they? 

Steven moved a little closer to Twilight, his mind set on why all the Ponies were looking at both him and Spinel funny. He quietly bent down and placed a hand on the Alicorn's back, causing her to stop and slowly turn. She stared up towards the teenage humanoid boy, a look of pure confusion plastered on her face.

"What is it, Steven?"

"There are Ponies that are looking at Spinel and I funny. Why is that?" 

"Ohh..." Twilight looked to the ground. "It's just that none of these Ponies has ever seen a human before. That's why I asked you and Spinel to both keep a low profile."

Steven began to laugh at this. "Spinel's not a human, Twilight. She's a Gem."

"Gem?" Twilight cocked her head to the side. Spinel pointed towards the Gemstone on her chest and Twilight nodded along in realization. "Oh."


	14. Thirteen

"Howdy Twilight." A voice called out.

Twilight turned towards the source of the voice, an Orange colored Pony. The Alicorn reached her front hooves out and gave the other Pony a hug. "Hi, Applejack."

Applejack peered around Twilight, her attention focusing on a very confused looking Steven and Spinel. "Twilight, who are they?"

"That's Steven and Spinel. They crash landed in the Everfree Forest along with what appeared to be three other Ponies. Rainbow and I flew over towards the sight of the crash and got them all out."

Applejack looked around. "Speakin' of Rainbow, where is she?"

"Currently teaching all three of those Ponies how to fly."

"She's right behind you guys." Steven tiredly pointed out, gesturing towards the Blue Pegasus Pony.

"WHAT?!" Both Ponies shouted in unison, turning to face the Pegasus that had just landed.

"Rainbow." Twilight began to trot towards her friend, Applejack not far behind her. "I wasn't even expecting you to not take that long. Where are the Diamonds?"

"They're over there." Rainbow gestured towards the group of Alicorns who were struggling to open their wings. 

"What?! They haven't learned how to fly."

"No. They learned how to fly. They just can't figure out how to open their wings."

Twilight sighed. "Never mind that, Rainbow. Go get Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity. Tell them to meet us in my castle."

"On it." With that, Rainbow Dash took off.


	15. Fourteen

"Twilight, you're back!" A voice called out. "What exactly happened in the Everfree Forest?" 

"It's nice to see you too, Starlight. Twilight smiled at her friend and former student. "It was just a crash. Some unknown vehicle on fire crashed into the Everfree Forest."

Right behind the Purple Alicorn, a very confused looking White Diamond cocked her head to the side. Starlight? She coughed to get the Alicorn's attention. Twilight looked to her, concerned and a now confused Starlight Glimmer peered around Twilight, wondering who it was that the Alicorn was talking to. She also coughed to get the Alicorn's attention. 

Twilight turned to face her. "Was there something you needed, Starlight?"

"Yeah...who are they?"

Twilight stepped aside, gesturing a hoof towards each one of the newcomers as she introduced them to Starlight. "Starlight Glimmer, this is Steven, Spinel, Blue Diamond, White Diamond, and Yellow Diamond."

"Nice to meet you all." Starlight smiled.

"You too." Steven said.

Steven moved towards the small, Pinkish-Purple Unicorn and extended a hand out towards her. Nervously, Starlight reached a hoof out, which the teen shook. The two of them turned to look at Spinel and the Diamonds around a minute later, Steven motioning for them all to come over.

Spinel, although nervous, was the next to walk over and shake Starlight's extended hoof. What the Pinkish-Purple Unicorn wasn't expecting was the tall, Pink humanoid to give her a very tight hug. 

"Too tight..." Starlight squeaked. "Spinel, could you please put me down?"

"Sorry."

Starlight Glimmer recovered from Spinel's tight hug and dizzily made her way over towards the Diamonds, shaking each of their hooves. Starlight stepped away after shaking White Diamond's hoof, turning to look at Twilight, Steven, and Spinel in confusion.

"Hold on. Wait a minute." Starlight gestured towards Steven and Spinel. "How come these two and these three..." Starlight gestured towards all three of the Diamonds. "Are all Ponies?"

"They're not actually Ponies, Starlight." Steven replied with a chuckle. "They're humanoid like Spinel and I."

"Yeah." Twilight continued. "They were a little too big. I was afraid that the Ponies of Equestria were going to be afraid of them so I used my magic to turn them into Ponies."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else shouted in unison.

"Heh heh...oops." Was all Twilight said. She galloped inside her castle, everyone else chasing after her.


	16. Fifteen

Inside the library of the Castle of Friendship, Starlight noticed Spinel looking sadly down at a book about friendship. The Pinkish-Purple Unicorn trotted over to her and sat down. "Spinel?" Starlight Glimmer asked, placing a hoof on the humanoid's back. 'Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing, Starlight. Just reading this book about friendship."

"Why are you reading a section on abandonment?" Starlight asked, glancing down towards the book. "Did something happen?" 

"Yeah..." Spinel closed the book and turned to look down at Starlight. "I was abandoned by an old friend of mine. When I found out she was gone, I went mad."

"That's tough." Starlight replied with a chuckle. "I kinda went through something quite similar to what you went through, Spinel. Being left all alone by a friend and going mad. It must've hurt a lot when it happened to you."

"It did." Spinel said sadly. 

"Oh oh." White spoke up. "What happened, Starlight."

"I became a sort of dictator-like Pony." Starlight started to quietly laugh. "Pressured an entire town into giving up their Cutie Marks and becoming equal."

"What's a Cutie Mark?" White Diamond asked out of curiosity.

"W-well you s-see a Cutie Mark I-is" Starlight stopped speaking, trying to figure out something to say. "A cutie Mark is an image that appears on a Pony's flank. It relates to their talent." 

"Do all Ponies have Cutie Marks when they're born?" Steven asked out of curiosity, moving a little closer to Starlight.

Starlight bit her lip. "Not exactly. A Pony gets their Cutie Mark sometime during their foalhood. It appears after the Pony discovers their talent."

"Sooo... a Cutie Mark just magically appears after a Pony discovers their talent?"

"Mhm." Starlight nodded in response.

White glanced at her flank before looking over towards Yellow and Blue's flanks. She focused her attention on Starlight a few seconds later. "Hang on." White spoke up. "Why don't the three of us each have a Cutie Mark of our own? Shouldn't we have Cutie Marks."

"What do you mean you don't have Cutie Marks?" A confused Starlight cocked her head to the side as she stared at the Diamonds.

"I don't know." Yellow quietly responded with a sigh. "Why don't you come over and take a quick look for yourself, Starlight."

Starlight trotted over towards the Diamonds and took a look at each of their flanks. "Hm, you're right. None of you have Cutie Marks. I know exactly where to take you. Come on."


	17. Sixteen

"Spinel." Twilight Sparkle spoke up after Starlight left with the Diamonds. "I'd like to ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, Twilight." Spinel said. "It's not like I have anything else to do."

"What exactly happened with this old friend of yours. Did you make up with her?"

"No." Came Spinel's response. She walked over towards Steven and lifted up his shirt. "She's right here."

"You're saying that Steven's Gem was once your old friend's?"

"Yeah." Steven chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "She sacrificed herself to make me."

"Sacrificed herself!" Twilight became confused, turning to face Spinel again. "What did you do after you found out that happened, Spinel?"

"I went mad and tried to drain the life out of his Home Planet."

Twilight became surprised. "I can't believe you did that. At least you're a lot nicer than one of my former students."

"What happened, Twilight?" Steven asked. 

"I had this student, Cozy Glow." Twilight sighed. "At first she was nice and helped with various things around my school. But then she went and tried to drain this place of all its magic. I don't know what happened that caused her to do this and I'm not sure I want to."

"You did give this 'Cozy Glow' Pony a second chance? Right, Twilight?

"Not exactly." Twilight Sparkle said with a serious tone. "My friends and I kicked her out of the school of Friendship and sent her to Tartarus."

"Why?!" Steven shouted, throwing his hands up. "Why would you guys even do something like that? If I were you, I'd talk her out of it and give her a second chance instead of sending her to Tartarus. What would her parents think about this? You'd think that they would at least become worried if she didn't come home from School for a while. Not seeing your child come home from school for a while would be quite worrying to be fair."

"But it was the right thing to do, Steven. If you ran a school for something like this, would you let students who do something bad stay?"

"Yes." Steven responded. "I give everyone bad that I encounter a second chance. I'm not one to hurt others, Twilight."


	18. Seventeen

Around five minutes later, a tired looking Starlight Glimmer trotted into the throne room, followed by Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity. "What are you guys talking about?"

Twilight turned to face them all. "Steven here thinks that it was wrong for us to send Cozy Glow to Tartarus. He says we should have just given her a second chance."

"I'm gonna have to side with Steven on this one, Twilight. I think he's right. You and the others were a little too harsh on her. I'm going to say that I agree that we should have just given her a second chance. It's the right thing to do."

"But Starlight-." The remainder of Twilight's friends joined Starlight and Steven and Twilight just stared over at them in sadness. "Don't tell me you guys agree with Steven too?"

"Fraid so." Came Applejack's response, the rest of the group nodding.

"But-." Twilight reached a hoof out before putting it down. "Fine! I guess we're going to have to give Cozy Glow a second chance. We have no other options seeming as how it's eight against one."

Before the group could leave, Steven stopped them. "You guys did remember to go let Cozy Glow's parents know what happened, right?"

The group turned to face him, confused, Fluttershy speaking up first. "He's right. We didn't. We should go do that right now."

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's go." Rainbow Dash flew out the room, the rest of the group following her.


	19. Eighteen

After a quick conversation with Cozy Glow's parents about what exactly had happened to their own daughter, the Mane Six, Starlight, Steven, and Spinel were on their way to Tartarus. To be fair, Cozy Glow's parents were a little angry when Twilight let them know that their daughter was in Tartarus, only calming down when Steven said that they were going to and free her. 

Cozy's parents offered to go with them but Twilight was quick to turn them down. When asked why, Twilight assured them that she had a very good reason for doing so.

Starlight Glimmer nervously glanced up towards the sky, now worried about the Diamonds. "It's almost nighttime." The Unicorn spoke up. "I had hope that the Diamonds would've each gotten Cutie Marks by now. But they're not here yet. What's taking them so long?"

"I'm sure they'll meet up with us soon, Starlight. Since you said that it is nearly nighttime, I think we should get some shut eye. We'll head to Tartarus in the morning."

"That sounds like a great idea, Twilight." Starlight smiled, the rest of the group, minus Spinel, nodding along. The Mane Six, Starlight, and Steven looked to her in confusion.

“Uh, Spinel? Don’t you need to sleep like the rest of us do?”

“Twilight, she doesn’t need to sleep.” Steven calmly explained.

“Oh okay.” Twilight nodded to Steven before turning to look at Spinel again. She saw Rarity standing in front of Spinel, talking to her. “Rarity?”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, darling, but I was just looking at Spinel’s Gemstone. I think it’s rather pretty.”

“Hey!” Steven shouted over to Rarity. “Rarity, come over here. I have a Gemstone too.”

“LET ME SEE IT!!!”


	20. Nineteen

Once back in Twilight's castle, Steven was quick to fall asleep. The teen soon found himself in some sort of Blue, starry dreamscape. Off in the distance, he spotted a midnight Blue Alicorn Pony, roughly around the same size as Blue and Yellow's Pony forms.

"W-who are you?" Steven called out to the Pony.

"I am Princess Luna, young human." Luna trotted a little closer, smiling at the teen. "Tell me.... What brings you to Equestria?"

"I crash landed here with a few others." Steven explained. "The ship we were on caught fire and was destroyed. Is there anyway you can fix it, Luna?"

"I cannot fix your ship, young one." Came Luna's reply. "But I do have an idea of who can. We must wait until the morning-."

"Steven. My name is Steven."

"Steven." Luna repeated. "Nice to meet you, Steven. I must be going now. There are more dreams for me to visit."

"You can go into others' dreams?"

"That is correct, Steven."

"That's so cool." Steven's eyes widened. "I can do something similar to that. But only when I'm somewhere that had to do with my Mother..." Steven stopped and sighed.

"Steven...is something wrong?" Luna confusedly cocked her head to the side.

"Just thinking about my mother and my friends back home. You know, I never got to know my mother." Steven let out another sigh. 

"Did something happen to her?"

"Yeah...she had to give up her form to make me." Steven lifted up his shirt again, showing his Gemstone off to Luna. The Princess looked at it for a while.

"This Gemstone of yours, was it once your Mother's?"

"Yeah...” Came Steven’s reply. “How did you know?”

Luna simply chuckled. “I didn’t. I just guessed. I do not know much about other life out there but I do know that there is other life. I hadn’t really seen or met any until today. Are there others just like you, Steven?”

“If you mean other hybrids like me then no, I’m the only one.”

“I meant others with Gemstones like yours.”

“Oh. Well then. I came with four other Gems.”

“Gems? Is that what they’re called?”

Steven nodded. “Yep.”

I would like to meet these Gems. I’m guessing you’re staying in Twilight’s castle?”

Steven nodded again. 

“I will stop by Twilight’s Castle tomorrow morning alongside my sister. I’m sure that she’d like to meet you too.”

Steven smiled at Luna before closing his eyes and exiting the dreamscape he was in.


	21. Twenty

"Steven?" A voice called out. "Steven? You there?" 

The tired seventeen year-old boy opened his eyes and looked upwards, his attention focusing directly on the Mane Six, Starlight, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Diamonds, and Spinel. They all appeared to be concerned.

"I'm fine." Steven mumbled.

"I kept hearing you mumble Luna in your sleep." Twilight was quick to say. "I had no idea that it was possible for her to enter a human's dream."

Steven looked down, trying to find the right words. "She said she was going to stop by here in the morning with her sister. She wants to meet the Diamonds and Spinel."

"Well then." Twilight Sparkle turned. "I guess heading to Tartarus will have to wait if Luna told Steven that she and Celestia were going to come over to my Castle and meet the Diamonds and Spinel."

"Luna also said that she does know that there's other life out there but she doesn't know much about it." Steven continued. "Yellow, Blue, White, I think you guys should tell her and her sister, Celestia, all about the Gem race. I'm sure they'd want to know about Gems."

"Yeah..." White agreed, her fellow Diamonds, Blue and Yellow nodding along. "That sounds like a great idea, Steven."

Twilight Sparkle trotted over towards one of the windows in the Library of her Castle and looked up at the sky. "It looks like Celestia is raising the sun now. It probably won't be too long until she and Luna get here."

"Wait?" Steven scratched his head in confusion. "If Celestia raises the Sun then does that mean that Luna raises the Moon?"

"Uh yes." Twilight replied, her eyes now on Steven.


	22. Twenty One

Twilight Sparkle had been looking out another one of the windows in her castle library for the past twenty to thirty minutes, nervously waiting for both Celestia and Luna to arrive. Applejack turned to her, a look of confusion and concern plastered on her face.

"Uh...Twilight, you do know that Celestia and Luna are both going to enter the castle through the doors. It's not like they're gonna enter through a window or something."

"I know that, Applejack." Came Twilight's response. "I'm only looking out this window to make sure that they are actually coming."

"Hey?" Rainbow Dash suddenly spoke up. "Anypony seen Pinkie Pie or Spinel? They were both here just a few minutes ago."

"Pinkie Pie told me to let you guys all know that both she and Spinel were headed over towards Sugarcube Corner." Fluttershy quietly spoke up, grabbing the attention of everybody else in the room. They turned to look at her in surprise.

"Wait wait." Steven suddenly said. "Why is Spinel at Sugarcube Corner. If Celestia and Luna are coming over to meet her and the Diamonds, shouldn't she be here?"

"Pinkie said that she and Spinel went to Sugarcube Corner to plan a party together."

Twilight Sparkle let out a quiet sigh. "I guess the Diamonds, Steven, and I will have to stay here and wait for both Celestia and Luna to arrive. Everyone else, go to Sugarcube Corner and see if you can convince Pinkie Pie and Spinel to hold off planning that party of theirs and come back here."

"Got it!"


	23. Twenty Two

A very concerned looking Starlight Glimmer, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash all stood in Sugarcube Corner, their eyes focused directly on Mr. and Mrs. Cake. 

Starlight Glimmer was the first of the group to speak up. "Um...excuse me for asking but you didn't happen to see Pinkie Pie enter this place with a tall, Pink humanoid with a personality similar to her own? Have you?"

"Yes, I have actually." Came Mrs. Cake's response, her eyes focusing on the stairs that led to Pinkie Pie's room. "I believe they're both upstairs."

"Guess we all gotta go upstairs then." Applejack said as she turned, focusing her attention on the rest of the group. They nodded, trotting around the Cakes and made their way up the stairs leading to Pinkie Pie's bedroom. 

"Pinkie Pie? Spinel? Are you guys there?" Starlight Glimmer called out as soon as she and the others made it to the top of the staircase. 

Fluttershy quietly reached one of her hooves out and pushed the door open. As the small group of Ponies entered Pinkie Pie's room, they were all surprised to find that both Pinkie and Spinel had already set up for the party the two of them had been planning together. Right in the middle of the room, Pinkie Pie and Spinel both sat, laughing with each other and smiling.

"Quick question?" Applejack let out a sigh. "How long did it take you guys to set all of this up?"

"Around ten or twenty minutes, silly." Pinkie responded with a smile. She turned, once again focusing her attention towards Spinel and the two of them started laughing again. 

"Well then." Rainbow Dash droned, annoyed. She moved a little closer towards Pinkie Pie and Spinel and sighed quietly to herself. "Twilight said that Celestia and Luna were coming over to her castle to meet Spinel and the Diamonds. If Spinel is here instead of Twilight's castle then this meeting can't quite happen until you two come back to the castle."

"Fine!" Pinkie Pie and Spinel both responded in unison, glaring at Rainbow Dash.


	24. Twenty Three

When all of Twilight Sparkle's friends, as well as Spinel, got back to her castle around fifteen or so minutes later, they were all initially super surprised to find that Celestia and Luna were both already there. Their eyes, full of confusion, were fixated on the just arrived group.

"Celestia, Luna." Starlight Glimmer spoke up, moving closer towards the two Princesses. "Sorry we had to make you two wait but we had to go and get these two." The Pinkish-Purple Unicorn Pony gestured one of her hooves towards a smiling Pinkie Pie and Spinel. "They left the castle right before you two got here because they wanted to plan a party together."

"That's alright." Celestia smiled at Starlight Glimmer. "Luna and I don't mind waiting."

"So..." Rainbow Dash changed the subject. "How long have you two been here?"

"Not too long before you all got here." Came Luna's response. "Around five or so minutes."

"Before you all got here, we were talking about you guys freeing Cozy Glow from Tartarus and giving her a second chance." Celestia said. 

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Luna continued.

"Yeah." Everyone in the room, minus Celestia and Luna, said in unison. 

"We can leave right now." Rainbow Dash spoke up, preparing to take off. Celestia held up a hoof, halting the Pegasus.

Twilight sighed, using her magic to teleport everyone in the room directly to Tartarus.

Twilight Sparkle let out another sigh before using her magic again to open the doors leading into Tartarus. As she, her friends, Celestia, Luna, Steven, the Diamonds, and Spinel headed inside, the doors suddenly closed behind them.

"Not this again." Twilight quietly mumbled to herself.


	25. Twenty Four

"But I tried to almost drain all of the magic from Equestria." Cozy Glow said, looking up towards Twilight Sparkle. "I'd like a second chance but I'm already quite used to being here. I've tried to get Tirek over there." Cozy Glow motioned towards the centaur. "But he doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with me."

"It's nice that you're at least trying to make friends with someone, Cozy." Twilight Sparkle smiled down towards the little filly. "But we'd all like it if you are willing to continue your studying over at the School of Friendship. Start over. Make friends without the belief that power helps you make them."

"But what would the other students think if they found out I continued my studying at the School of Friendship." Cozy questioned. 

Twilight Sparkle nervously glanced to the side then focused her attention towards Cozy Glow again. "I...I haven't really thought about that." She sighed. "I'll let the rest of my students know that you've been given a second chance by my friends and I and would like to be friends with them." 

With that said, Twilight Sparkle used her magic to let Cozy Glow out of her prison and the small, Pink filly trotted out, her nervous eyes focused on Twilight and her friends.

"But what if they refuse to believe that I've been given a second chance?"


	26. Twenty Five

The Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer, Celestia, Luna, Cozy Glow, Steven, the Diamonds, and Spinel exited Tartarus and soon made their way back to Twilight's Castle. Once inside, the large group immediately entered the library. 

Princess Twilight Sparkle nervously took to nonstop pacing around the library of her castle for a little while. Should she and her friends go ahead and start the next school year earlier than they usually did? 

No?

Twilight Sparkle stopped her nonstop pacing and turned to face everyone else in the library. "I can't think of anything to do." The Princess sighed quietly to herself. "Do any of you guys have any ideas?"

The rest of the Mane Six, as well as Starlight Glimmer, confusedly shrugged in response and Twilight let out another sigh, focusing her attention on Cozy Glow, Celestia, Luna, Steven, the Diamonds, and Spinel.

"What about you guys."

Whilst the majority of the responses that Twilight got were "I don't knows", Steven was the only one who was thinking about something he thought would be fun for everyone to do. He stood up, slowly making his way over towards Twilight.

"What is it, Steven?"

"I was thinking we could head back to the Everfree Forest." Steven said, kneeling down in front of Twilight. "See if we could get the damage to the Diamonds' ships fixed."

"But, Steven." Came Twilight's response. "I really don't think that there's a spell that can fix a damaged ship that big." She turned to face Celestia and Luna. "Is there?" 

Princess Celestia nodded, using her magic to levitate a book on spells, open on a specific page, over to where Twilight was and the smaller, Purple Alicorn took a quick look at the page before focusing her attention on Celestia again. 

"I guess that would work." Twilight said, chuckling quietly to herself.


	27. Twenty Six

The gathered group surveyed the damaged ship before backing away to let Twilight Sparkle see if she could fix the ship. The small, Purple coated Alicorn reread the spell a couple times before focusing her attention on the damaged ship. 

"I hope this works." Twilight cast the spell and, a few minutes later, looked up. Did the spell that she cast work? The ship still had a little damage to it but it was still mostly fixed. 

Twilight Sparkle smiled softly as she turned to face everyone else. "Well, that's the best that I could do." The Purple Alicorn turned again and focused her attention towards Steven and the Diamonds. "Is this good?"

"That'll work." Came Steven's response.

Applejack trotted forwards, stopping next to Twilight. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know." Twilight said. "Steven?"

"Do you guys want to come with the Diamonds, Spinel, and I back to my home planet?" Steven addressed the gathered Ponies. When they each cocked their heads in confusion, Steven let out a quiet sigh and continued speaking. "I was thinking about introducing you guys all to my friends back on my home planet."

"That sounds like a great idea, Steven." Fluttershy spoke up, focusing her attention towards the rest of the gathered Ponies. "What do you guys think?"

A chorus of "yes!" was heard.


	28. Twenty Seven

As soon as Twilight Sparkle teleported the entirety of the gathered group into the mostly fixed ship, she focused her attention on the Diamonds. "Do you guys want to stay Ponies or should I use my magic to change you three back."

"I think it's best that the three of us stay Ponies until we get to Steven's home planet." White said with a chuckle.

"But..." Steven inquired. "How're you guys gonna fly this ship if you remain Ponies?"

"That's a good point." White focused her attention towards the floor of her ship. "I forgot about that." The nervous looking White Alicorn trotted over towards the control panel of her ship and climbed up onto it. "Let's hope that this works."

Much to her and everyone else's complete and utter surprise, the ship still seemed to respond to White, even if she was a Pony. She focused her attention towards her fellow Diamonds and smiled. Twilight Sparkle moved a little closer to White and looked up towards her.

"White?" The Alicorn asked. "Just how far away is Steven's home planet supposed to be?"

White focused her attention towards Twilight Sparkle, briefly and quietly thinking to herself for a few minutes. Not far from here but we have to go to another galaxy."

"Another galaxy?" Twilight cocked her head to the side. 

White nodded in response and began to steer the Diamond ship. It exited the atmosphere of Equestria and began to go towards Steven's home.


	29. Twenty Eight

The Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer, Celestia, Luna, and Cozy Glow all looked, their eyes wide with curiosity, over towards what they assumed was Steven's home planet as White carefully steered the ship towards the planet.

Twilight turned to face Steven. "Is this your home planet?"

Steven nodded in response and Twilight turned, looking out the window again. Steven let out a quiet sigh, directing his attention towards White. "White? How much longer until we land?"

"Not too much longer, Steven." Came a smiling White's response. "Probably around five or so minutes. Give or take."

Steven sighed again and waited for the Diamond Mech to land, which didn't take that long. So to speak. When he felt the Diamond Mech touch down on the Earth, he shifted and focused his attention towards White again.

"I'm guessing we're here?" White just stared at Steven like he was crazy. 

Twilight Sparkle used her magic to teleport everyone that was in the ship out the ship and then turned, using it again to change the Diamonds back to how they normally were. The rest of the gathered Ponies looked up towards the Diamonds, looks of surprise in their eyes. 

Starlight Glimmer shifted her attention away from the Diamonds and directed over towards a smiling Twilight Sparkle. "You really weren't kidding when you said they were too big."

Twilight nodded.


	30. Twenty Nine

Steven led the curious group of Ponies over towards the beach house whilst the Diamonds and Spinel all stayed behind. 

As Steven, the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer, Princesses Celestia and Luna, and Cozy Glow made their way through Beach City, all ten of the Ponies looked around, soon beginning to notice that the town's residents were looking directly towards them. This made all ten of the Ponies uncomfortable. 

Twilight focused her attention on Steven. "Why is everyone here looking at us funny?"

Steven stopped and turned, kneeling down in front of Twilight. "Twilight, they're not looking at you funny. They're looking at you because strange things often happen here."

"How often?" Twilight cocked her head to the side.

Steven chuckled at this. "Quite often." With that, Steven stood up and turned, continuing on his way over towards the Beach House. All ten of the Ponies followed behind him, trying their best to keep their minds off the residents that were looking at them.

They bumped into Steven, who had stopped walking for some reason...Looking up towards the teenager, they found him speaking to another boy. The two kept looking at the group of Ponies as they spoke. 

Twilight was the first to speak. "Steven? Who are you talking to?"

"Guys." Steven turned to face the curious group of ten Ponies. "This is Ronaldo."

Twilight Sparkle trotted over to Ronaldo and looked up at him. "Um...hi."

"THEY TALK?!"

"Uh.." Twilight Sparkle nervously trotted backwards. "Yes, we can talk."


	31. Thirty

Steven, as well as all ten of the Ponies, continued on their way over to the Beach House after about a half hour spent speaking to that 'Ronaldo' boy. As they approached the Beach House, Steven suddenly stopped walking and turned to face the group of ten Ponies. "Should I ask my friends to come outside or should I bring you all in?"

Twilight Sparkle curiously looked up towards the house. "Is it big enough for a humanoid and ten Ponies?"

"It should be."

"Then let's all go in." Rainbow Dash flew over towards the door of the Beach House and opened it. The rest of the Ponies, as well as Steven, all headed inside the Beach House. Rainbow Dash flew straight inside after, turning and closing the door behind her. She landed, turning again. 

"Ooh!" A curious Pinkie Pie spoke up, her front right hoof pointing towards the warp pad located on the bottom floor of Steven's house. "What's that?"

"That's a Warp Pad, Pinkie..." Steven laughed.

At that very moment, a beam of Blue light appeared on the Warp Pad and Pinkie Pie took a few steps backwards, confused.

Starlight Glimmer focused her attention towards Steven. "Steven? What's going on?"

"My friends must have gone out to do something." Steven spoke up with confusion. "I'd have thought that there wasn't anything else for us to do for now."


	32. Thirty One

The beam of light that had appeared on the Warp Pad soon faded, revealing a group of what appeared to be at least four humanoids. They all stepped off of the Warp Pad and focused their attention on a smiling Steven and ten Ponies.

Pearl gasped in a mixture of shock and confusion, quickly summoning her spear and pointing it towards the Ponies. "Steven? Who are they supposed to be?"

"Pearl." Steven tried to calm Pearl down. "Calm down. These guys aren't dangerous. They're all actually quite nice once you get to know them."

Pearl put her spear away. "Was it really that necessary to bring a group of ten-." Pearl stopped, looking over towards the Ponies. "What are you?"

"Ponies. We're Ponies." 

Pearl directed her attention back towards Steven. "Was it really that necessary to bring a group of ten Ponies into the Beach House?" 

"Uhhh...yes?"

"Awww...Pearl?" Amethyst looked over towards the taller Gem. "Can't we let them stay?" With that said, she walked over towards Rainbow Dash and shapeshifted to look like her, making the Pegasus laugh.

Garnet tipped her glasses forwards. "I can foresee them staying for at least a couple hours."

"Well." Pearl nervously looked up towards the ceiling of the Beach House. "I guess the Ponies could stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Little Pony: Friendship is magic  
(10/10/10 - 10/12/19)
> 
> I have been a fan of this show since I was eleven years old. I'm nineteen years old now and it's a bit sad to know that this show has ended. From having some of my own drawings hung up at Hasbro up in New Jersey back in 2013 to meeting Tara Strong, the voice of Twilight Sparkle, back in April of this year...
> 
> ...this was one of the shows that has had a huge influence on me.


End file.
